The Real Thing
by Nadia Rhone
Summary: Fitz and Liv move to sexts to the real thing.


"Bend over."

A simple, striking command, Olivia was unsure she'd heard him correctly. Her eyes looked up to meet his and the answer was clear.

He'd said exactly what she'd thought. Had their game of cat and mouse suddenly become more than a game?

She hesitated for a moment and let go of his gaze.

Fitz, noticing her clear question, decided a more direct approach may be more effective.

"Bend over. Now," he said, this time his tone a bit more guttural and slow.

Olivia giggled for a moment.

"Fitz!" she smiled coyly and shifted back in her seat, turning her gaze back towards his now brooding stare.

"Olivia," he responded plainly, as if his command were as natural as "Good Morning" or "Good Afternoon."

Olivia couldn't deny the rush of heat coursing through her body.

The meeting had just adjourned. Security was posted outside and Fitz's schedule was clear for the evening. If this was going to happen, there was really no better time.

Testing him one more time, she stretched, arching her chest in his direction, a move that did not go unnoticed as Fitz shifted in his seat, his member springing to life.

Tired of the game, Fitz motioned two fingers toward Olivia, signaling his previous request.

Olivia stood up from her seat, never breaking his gaze and bend forward ever so slightly.

A pleased Fitz, growing harder by the moment said, "More."

Olivia looked back and could not help but notice his member as it rose and tented in his thousand-dollar dress pants. The thought of it alone made her obey.

She bent forward completely, arms hanging down in a mastered yoga pose, ass pointed directly at Fitz still sitting 6 feet away from her at the table.

Fitz let out a loud hiss and said, "Thank you."

He stood, stretch and adjusted himself before walking toward Olivia, still bent at the waist. Before getting too close, he said, "You are so beautiful and your ass has been calling to me all day."

Olivia began to melt.

Standing at her side, he questioned, "May I touch you?"

Olivia, strained yet turned on said, "Please. Clearly I'm at your mercy."

"Oh no, my dear. I am at your mercy," Fitz replied.

Fitz placed his hand at the small of her back and began rubbing her behind gently watching her face for confirmation to continue. Olivia's breathing quickened at his touch and her whole body felt as if she might explode out of her skin.

"Liv," Fitz whispered. "I've watched you walk ahead of me all day in these pants. But I need to know one thing."

"What is it, Fitz?" she replied.

"You're not wearing panties today are you?" he asked.

Like a dream come true, she responded, "Why don't you check and see, Fitz? You know you want to."

At that Fitz's touch became as bit rougher as he squeezed with both hands and rubbed her cheeks top to bottom.

"No," Liv stopped him.

Ever the gentleman, Fitz stopped, waiting for her reason for objection.

"Take them off and see," she responded plainly.

The two stood eye to eye. The moment had finally come to be. Olivia and Fitz had been flirting and texting, well, sexting for months, but finally he would see Olivia in the flesh in person.

He began to unbutton the high-waisted luxury pants when Liv, questioned, "May I?" motioning towards his pants clearly strained with his errection.

She rubbed herself to sleep many nights imagining Fitz dick. But it was time for her to release it and see if up close.

"Please," Fitz responded.

Olivia undid Fitz pants, his member pushing out of his athletic fit boxers, precum dripping at its tip.

Liv's pants dropped to the ground to reveal a black thong, that left no secret. The lining of the thong already soaked with the wetness of arousal.

"Oh, so you are wearing panties," Fitz said, snapping the lace waist band. "Well, then these have got to be my favorite on you because when you walk I can see each cheek jiggle."

Liv continued to melt at his words, shifting her legs ever so slightly to relieve the building pressure inside.

Fitz knelt down, his face eye level with her waist. Placing both hands underneath her waistband he turned her body so that her ass was at his face.

"Mmmm," Fitz let out. "Jiggle it for me." At that word, he took a gentle bite at her ass cheek to express his desire.

Liv couldn't believe his words or his actions but she liked it.

Fitz had never really been an ass man before meeting Liv. But something about those round globes in her classy suits did it for him.

Unsure exactly what he wanted Liv shimmied a little, enjoying the feel of the motion and power of her sexuality.

"Slow down," Fitz said, sticking his tongue out to catch each movement. He loved how smooth her ass felt and interesting combination of his hot tongue against her cool skin.

"Let me make sure you're having fun too," he said and placed two finger over her clit applying just the right amount of pressure.

Liv couldn't help but grind against his fingers.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

Olivia resumed her slow seductive dance while Fitz matched her rhythms with his fingers and enjoyed the smoothness of her ass underneath his tongue.

"Ass, ass, ass," Fitz mumbled. "I could stay here all day."

Still, Liv couldn't believe the president could be so naughty. She knew what kind of pictures to send him in the future now.

Suddenly, he moved his fingers, much to her dismay, to place both hands on her ass for a firm squeeze.

Fitz grunted at the feel of the squeeze and was ready to plunge his throbbing member inside but decided to make this first encounter all about his favorite parts of Liv.

The feeling of Fitz handling her ass with such masculinity and almost greed made Olivia stop in her tracks. Sensing the mood change from teasing to more serious business, he gave Olivia a little a tap on the ass and gauged her response.

She instantly turned back to look at him.

Fitz nearly regretted the action, fearing he'd gotten carried away. "More," she said, reassuring him she was up for a little rough play.

He tapped a little harder, soothing the sting with his cool, stubbled cheeks rubbed against her game continued a bit more until Olivia said, "I need you to touch me."

Fitz stood up, placed his fingers back at clit and rubbed as his kissed his way up her, to her back and landed at her neck. His hands landed at her taunt nipples and his tongue on her throat set her fire.

"My pussy, please, I need you," she moaned.

"Your wish is my command, Livvie," he said.

Plunging his tongue into her mouth, Fitz picked Liv up, hands never leaving her ass and carried her to his large commanding desk. Her legs dangling off, Fitz slid the black panties down her smooth legs.

"Fingers, tongue or dick, my baby?" he asked, hair tousled from Liv's nails, breathing heavily with excitement.

"Dick baby," she replied. "It's time you get yours too."


End file.
